


Cumin♡Kiss

by dokidokidenki



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cameras, Camgirl, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidenki/pseuds/dokidokidenki
Summary: "I see her online- all the time. I'm trying not to stare down there while she talks about her tough time."Izumi needs some extra cash, but she's got some pretty familiar customers.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Cumin♡Kiss

Izumi wasn’t sure exactly how she got here, but one thing led to another, and she became a moderately successful camgirl- then a _ really  _ successful camgirl. The extra income really made it a lot easier for her to buy new things for the troupe, and when asked, no one batted an eye when she said it was from picking up some side stagehand gigs. Especially when nobody had seen her some evenings- easy to assume that she had simply gone to see another theater to help out. 

The only thing she had worried about was someone discovering her extra packages. Some of her very first earnings had been in the form of lingerie and toys that enhanced her performance online. Each new outfit only boosted her popularity, namely when less and less fabric came into play. Cute sailor uniforms that barely covered her ass, sheer bralettes that left little to the imagination. Not that there was much left to the imagination when the clothes came off by the end of the night. She’d managed to get a good webcam that left her viewers with the perfect picture of her spread legs, a vibrator controlled by tips buzzing away inside of her. 

It honestly felt really good to do this on the side, she was finally getting in touch with her own body outside of the awkward flings she’d had with men and women alike in the past. If she was lucky, the tips would keep rolling and the toys would keep going, helping her tip over the edge with little effort. The only thing she had worried about was her hammy acting, though, none of her viewers seemed to mind. She simply repeated lines she’d heard in the past, and it worked out fine. Several of her most loyal customers would even offer to pay for private shows, where most of what she had to do was moan for them- beg for their cocks to be inside of her, for them to cum all over her. Izumi’s most loyal customers seemed to be older men by the looks of their grainy webcam videos, but she’d honestly been surprised by some of the younger men who were so loyal to her. Though, some of them never showed their faces, leaving an air of mystery of who was behind the screen. 

However- there was one thing Izumi Tachibana had forgotten to cover when she was setting her account up. She had the lights, the clean background, the toys. She had a good microphone that captured every sound. She had customers from all over the world...including Japan. She had completely forgotten to blacklist it, and it was completely possible that someone she knew could discover her secret side hustle. Unless she heard their voices in her private shows, she’d never know. If they used different usernames than usual, she wouldn’t know in the chat. 

“Don’t forget to subscribe!” she would chime after every finished show, clicking her camera off and counting her earnings. Little did she know, people she knew were already on the road to discovering her secret. 

\------------

Banri Settsu didn’t have that much free time, or alone time for that matter. Often he was juggling practice and college, often bothered by Juza at night. It was rare that he would be alone at night, and if he really wanted to relax by himself, he’d have to do it in-between the time that he came home and Juza came home. He usually just scrolled through free sites and jerked off, until one video that seemed to be ripped from a livestream caught his eye. The girl with long brown hair had such sweet moans, they almost sounded like a voice he was familiar with. Her brown eyes peered at him through a small lace mask, not doing much to hide her identity when he looked back on it. 

He found himself hard in his jeans quicker than he had expected, especially when she took the time to play with her nipples, mewling softly for the camera. He pushed his pants and boxers down just far enough to free his girth, wrapping his hand around himself with a stifled moan. Sadly, the video cut out right as he was getting to the good part. He scrolled through the comments for a name- coming up with “Cumin♡Kiss”, leading him straight to her platform. Somehow, he didn’t even blink an eye when he paid for a month’s subscription. He’d lead to her photo sets, arousing him even more. 

“Fuck..” he moaned under his breath, mesmerized by her breasts. What he’d kill to be lapping at her nipples, playing with her to earn him those sweet moans he heard in the video. Precum beaded at the tip of his cock as he scrolled through more photos, stumbling across a full video. Here she was already naked, legs spread open, eagerly thrusting a decently sized dildo inside of her. Shit, that could be him between those beautiful pale thighs, making her body feel like it was on fire. He knows he could hit that spot just right, just enough to make her say- 

“Ah! I’m gonna cum~” she moans, sending Banri over the edge. He didn’t even realize he was so close until he’s spilling his seed over his hand, groaning along with her. Recovering from his hazy orgasm, he looks back over her content, listening to the tail end of her video as she thanked her viewers. He has to do a double-take, freezing in his sheets. As she says she’ll see him next time, a wave of embarrassment washes over Banri- he totally just got off to the director.

It feels totally unreal that he didn’t recognize her voice before, but then again, she sounds a lot different when she’s moaning for her audience. Taking a closer look at her still photos, he can see right past the lace masks. He glances at the clock, quickly making himself presentable before he has to dash to practice. A blush creeps up his neck as Izumi greets him, giving him a puzzled look when he greets her and stutters. What’s gotten into him? 

\------------

Everyone always tells him that he needs to take a break, to get some rest. Tsuzuru Minagi doesn’t feel like he has much time to do any of that. If he’s not in class, he’s juggling a part-time job or writing or practicing for his own play. He’s usually got everything down to a tight schedule, somehow fitting sleep in there when he gets the chance to. He doesn’t even think about trying to get off with everything that’s going on. When would he even find time alone in his room without Masumi around? He didn’t have time alone when he lived at home either, so either he just didn’t need to, or he was incredibly pent up and he didn’t realize it. 

He’s been typing away furiously at this script, about halfway through his rendition of Cinderella for Spring Troupe’s next performance before he hits a roadblock. Stuck on how he should be writing in Itaru's arrival to the royal ball, he sits back from his desk and sighs. Tsuzuru reaches for a notebook and pencil, resorting to asking Izumi about her input. It’s a little late, but she didn’t mention anything about going out, so he expects to find her up working or getting ready for bed at least. He makes his way up the stairs, sighing again as he reaches to knock on her door. As his fist makes contact with the wood, the door creaks open- and he’s not at all prepared to see what he sees as he peers inside. 

Izumi had thought she closed the door all the way, but the way these dorms were made on such a budget, they didn’t always. The moment she hears the door creak open, she knows she’s made the grave mistake of not double checking. Her face immediately flushes as she makes eye contact with the tired scriptwriter, who looks absolutely flustered in the seconds it takes him to turn around. He’s just walked into Izumi posing with her toys for a new set, posed to show off of the plug in her ass and the large dildo in her dripping hole. He immediately apologizes as he slams the door shut, dropping his notes on his dash back to his room. Izumi doesn’t even have the time to rush to cover herself before he’s dashed off. 

“Okay..I totally didn’t just see that. Holy shit..she..” he mumbles as he settles himself back down in his desk chair. He tries to forget the image of her filled to the brim, pushing it to the back of his mind as he tries to return to writing. The sexual tension he’s built up for himself can _ totally _ stay unresolved. 

Or not. Tsuzuru is painfully hard in his sweats as he sits there. He just cannot shake what happened out of his head, stuck on more than just the script. He almost jumps when Masumi comes in to turn in for the night, nervously excusing himself to the showers “to clear his mind.” He’s relieved to find that it’s too late for anybody else to be around as he hurried into a stall, pulling the curtain closed in haste. 

He hasn’t done this but a few times before, wrapping his hand around his hard length with a cry of relief. Warm water beats down on his back as he pictures Izumi again, and the look on her face when they made eye contact. Tsuzuru feels almost- no, actually guilty about this. How he’s picturing the director fucking herself down on that toy, how she might sound when she’s being pounded into. His own feelings for her have always been there- subdued by his roommate’s obvious infatuation. He didn’t know he needed this to happen to finally push him to get off to her. The guilt makes him twist his hand faster, teasing over the tip of his cock with each stroke. He’s panting in the shower as his hips buck, the image of Izumi still burning into his mind as he comes over the tile wall. He can’t help but moan her name, red faced as he finishes. 

Drying himself off, he decides that tonight would be a night of firsts. His first time getting off in a long time, his first time seeing the director posing naked, and the first time he would sleep through the night instead of writing through it. His head is cleared now, other than the slight tinge of shame he feels when he makes eye contact with Izumi over breakfast the next morning. 

\------------

No one would ever pin Sakyo Furuichi as the type to watch cam girls in his spare time. He didn’t really pin himself as the type either- not with his oral fixation. Not many of the performers he’d seen when he went looking really catered much to that specific skill, unless it was a couple. He had a hard time really getting into watching couples fuck, so he brushed off using those sites entirely. However, there was one girl’s video he found while browsing casually that caught his eye. 

She would position the camera just right above a perfectly placed dildo, giving the illusion of his point of view. Pretty pink lips wrapped around the head, her brown eyes fixed on the camera lens, piercing into him. It sends a shudder down his spine, travelling right to his length. It probably doesn’t help that she looks an awful lot like Izumi, but he keeps watching, transfixed on how she works her way down the shaft. She’d pull back every now and again, kissing down the underside, tongue lapping back up. Eventually she would attempt to fit the dildo into her throat with her free hand stroking what didn’t fit. Her other hand seems to be occupied with touching herself, rubbing at her clit in the motions that Sakyo can see.

While he’d been stroking himself idly while he scrolled through the videos, his hand picked up the pace the moment that his eyes fell on her. As she picks up her pace bobbing on the dildo, his hand matches it, moaning under his breath. He certainly wasn’t one not to take advantage of being alone in the dorm room that night, moaning a little louder when she laps at the balls on the base of the toy. She moves so expertly, shifting flawlessly from looking up at “him” and closing her eyes, focusing on her work. Sakyo can feel himself nearing the edge of his orgasm quicker and quicker as she speeds up, finallying cumming over his hand when her thumb pushes the syringe, spilling “cum” over her lips and tongue, painting quite the pretty picture. All that leaves him is with the urge to reciprocate, though this seems to be where this video in particular ends. 

After some searching, finding the rest of her services, he decides to purchase something for her on his private credit card. A toy meant just for her, shipped right to her P.O box, for the purposes of a custom video that he’s a little bit too excited to open when she finally sends it to his new email. 

While he had asked for her to include some point of view action for him, her main focus would be playing with this new toy. It mimicked a tongue, making her moan with the unexpected massaging sensation. She looks decently surprised at how good it feels, positioning the camera again to let Sakyo focus on the action between her legs. While he’s remained fairly anonymous, he wishes she would moan his name just once as she grinds the toy against her clit. She adds a few drops of lubricant, hissing in pleasure as it simulates the best oral she’s ever had in her life. He can’t help but imagine himself in the position of the toy, sucking and lapping at her just right. Inhaling her scent and tasting the sweet slick that drips out of her hole. 

In the finale, she has the same dildo from before inside of her in addition to his gift, giving her the orgasm of her life as he fills up a toy he bought for himself. Sakyo stares down at his mess, tsking at himself before he wipes up his mess. It’s not until he looks at the end of the video that he catches a glimpse of her background. He hadn’t paid too much attention to it, until he noticed how similar it looks to Izumi’s room. The bed is in the same spot, plants on the windowsill in identical pots. His face immediately flushes- his stomach dropping in guilt. She definitely didn’t intend for him to see any of this. While he keeps the video and sends her one last tip as a thanks, he’s leary to use the video anymore. Though when he does, the guilt just...does something to him. Makes him harder, makes him cum quicker, makes him moan her name, too.

\------------

He’ll admit it- he misses his old job sometimes. Sure, Azuma can cuddle up to troupe members anytime, but that’s not exactly what he misses. There were..certain circumstances where he and his clients did more than just cuddle. One thing would lead to another, and there he was, pleasuring someone incredibly rich and incredibly beautiful. He has a certain appreciation for beautiful things. The extra pay might be nice, but it gave him the opportunity to appreciate the form of a beautiful body. 

That’s what leads him to appreciating other beautiful bodies on the internet. It’s easy to drown in a sea of camgirls, but he’s always led back to the same alluring brunette every so often. Azuma didn’t always bother to keep the audio on, he was much more turned on by just watching her form move with purpose. Watching how her fingers caressed over her thighs, or how they left red marks on her ass as she slapped herself by request. That was a little much for him, he preferred to imagine pleasuring her like one of his clients. In the few moments that he would comment, he told her so. He told her how sweetly he would treat her- how by the end of the night, she would feel absolutely adored. 

It’s when the comments get too vulgar for his taste that he pays for a private show one night. With both of their cameras on, she can only see his torso and generous length, accompanied by his slender fingers stroking himself idly. “Cumin♡Kiss” is spread out like he’s asked her to be, a small vibrator placed over her aching clit. The look in her eyes is almost pleading, waiting for his next instruction. He hadn’t planned on speaking much, but it’s apparent that she must be waiting for him to speak. 

In a velvety voice, the one he would use with his clients, he greets her. 

“Ah..can you use your fingers for me? Just dip them inside and curl upwards.” he instructs, watching as she does just so. Her blush deepens, somehow still embarrassed despite doing this routinely. After a few thrusts of her fingers, she brings her free hand to cover her mouth, lest she make a sound too loud. That feels incredible, sending a spark through her body. Azuma continues to stroke himself gently to her, his pace picking up as he asks her to go faster. His gentle voice is so soothing, so kind, and he seems to enjoy watching her actually enjoy her body. However, he doesn’t last much longer, cumming over his fingers with a sweet moan of his own. 

But, he doesn’t seem to want her to stop. He’s determined to see her finish as well.

\------------

This customer continues to instruct her in ways that make her feel incredible, shivers running down her spine as she touches herself by his request. Something is off though, and she can’t quite put a finger on it.

Until he speaks again, and she refocuses to the hands behind the screen. His voice sounds familiar..his hands look familiar..and then it hits her. She’s obviously performing for one of her actors. Part of her wants to stop immediately..but this is Azuma. Incredibly attractive, and, God, she’s never felt this good for any other customer. None of them even notice when she fakes her orgasms for them, but she has a feeling he certainly would. He instructs her to pick up one of the glass dildos beside her, and shows her how to angle it just right so she continues to see stars. 

Her mind wanders as she continues, clouded with a visual of the man himself between her legs, doing everything to her instead. How his tongue might roll perfectly over her clit, how beautiful fingers might bring her over the edge even faster than she can do to herself. That edge is approaching quickly, his name bubbling up over her lips as the pressure grows. She’s too far gone to even think about his reaction, she really meant to call the screen name instead. As she turns the vibrator up to the highest setting, the climax that had been building faster and faster finally tips over, her body shaking with her orgasm. 

He seems very pleased with her, not bothering to comment on how she knew his name. He’d figured out before that this was the director. Tinged with guilt, but also compassion for her and her hard work, he’d kept her going for the time being. She deserves a good release after all. 

\------------

Izumi had said her “thank yous” to Azuma, face obviously tinged red from their encounter. As their cameras turned off, she sighed. As much as she would love to do that again, she updates her settings to block users from Japan from viewing her shows before packing it up for the night. She enjoys this, but it’s much too risky to have anybody else potentially find out about this. 

Of course, there are ways around that, if Azuma really wants another rendezvous with the director. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I wrote this as a secret santa gift as a part of A3 NSFW Week's Secret Santa and dare I say this is my NSFW Magnum Opus asdcfbghn I hope my giftee enjoys!


End file.
